Mortals: Meet Percy and Annabeth
by Annabeth AKA Mrs. Jackson
Summary: A collection of one-shots about average mortals meeting (and being impressed by) Percabeth. Usually only Percy and Annabeth, but I may do other ships upon request, just PM me. Ideas welcome, and don't worry about being mean when you review. Because you're gonna review, right? *cue sweet smile*
1. Chapter 1--Walking Dead

**This is the first fanfiction I have ever published online, so let me know how it is please! Honest R&R would be appreciated. This is the POV of Henry-a mortal friend of Percy's**

I was sitting in Percy's living room with a couple of friends, watching reruns of the Walking Dead, when I heard a voice.

"Percy! Where the Hades did you put my blueprints? I know you hid them!" the voice didn't sound like Percy's mom. It was younger, more girly.

"Hey, Percy, I thought your mom was at work," our friend Jeff said.

Percy grinned, and ignored us, "Wise Girl, why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

Suddenly a gorgeous blonde girl came stomping down the steps. She was wearing leggings and a Goode High Swim Team sweatshirt. Her hair was curly and went almost all the way down her back. Percy hopped off the couch and walked over to her. I almost had a heart attack because I hadn't known there was anyone else in the house.

She just glared at him and said, "I know you stole my blueprints and hid them so I would stop working. You did it yesterday!"

He put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. Then he said, "I'll give them back if you promise to hang out with me and my friends-"

He was cut off by the girl muttering, "-my friends and I-"

Then he continued on as if she had said nothing, "-for the rest of the day."

She sighed. He smiled and put his hands around her waist.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, so fine!" she threw her hands up in the air.

I coughed and they whirled around to face us, because we were still on the couch.

"Oh, yeah, Annabeth, meet my friends. Friends, meet Annabeth."

"I'm his girlfriend," she said smiling. He kissed her on the cheek, then dragged her to the couch.

"Uh, do you want to change the channel?" I asked, wondering if a girl would like this show.

She just smirked at me. "I'm the one that got Percy hooked. He used to be scared of the zombies."

Percy slapped her on the arm, which I thought she would get upset about, but she didn't even flinch.

"Dude, you shouldn't hit a girl," Jeff protested, trying to sound heroic, no doubt.

Annabeth glared at him, and let me just say: if looks could kill, Jeff would belong on the Walking Dead.

"Why not?" she said, "It's just a sexist defense for weak girls. One slap on the arm doesn't hurt, and besides, I can beat the crap out of Percy if I want to. I've done it before."

Percy looked at her and whined, "Wise Girl, you said you wouldn't tell! It was once, okay? Once! And it wasn't really fair because you had an extra five years of training!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Blame it on the runaway girl. You're lucky-you came camp and went right back out on a quest. I spent five years twiddling my thumbs, waiting for you," she jabbed a finger in his face, "to come around. And it wasn't fun." Percy just threw back his head and laughed.

"Whoa, hold up. You're a runaway? Do your parents even know you're here? Does Percy's mom know you're here? Why are you here?" I asked, all at once. I thought she would have to ask me to repeat the questions, but after three seconds she started rattling off answers.

"1-I'm no longer a runaway. That was when I was a kid. 2-Yes, my parents know I'm here. 3-Sally obviously knows I'm here, I have been living in her guest room for two weeks. And 4-I'm here because I had business to attend to in New York and this was the most sensible place to stay. Now have I answered all your questions, or do you have anymore?" She said this all in a bored tone of voice, as if it was the last thing she wanted to be doing. One of our other friends, Zach, raised his hand like he was in a classroom. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you." she gestured to Zach.

"Why are you dating Percy?" he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. At this Annabeth burst out laughing and Percy looked like he'd been betrayed. Zach continued on, trying to explain himself, "I just mean that you're hot! I mean-," he trailed off, not sure what to say.

Percy made a scandalized face and waved his hand in front of his face, as if fanning himself. I realized he was impersonating someone, but I had no idea who. But Annabeth must have because she literally fell on the floor laughing. She stood up and said she was IMing someone named Hazel, and then ran away. She returned three minutes later, still laughing. She sat on Percy's lap and yelled at Daryl to kill more zombies all afternoon.

And that was how I met Annabeth Chase.


	2. Chapter 2--History Project

**Hey guys! Second chapter-yay! Two in one night! I have a lot of these prewritten on my laptop so sometimes I am able to update quickly. :)**

**olivenater2000-thanks for being the first reviewer! It means a lot to me to know that people like what I write. So cookies for you (::) (::)**

**minimonster12345-I'm so glad you laughed at the Hazel part! It's hard to tell if I'm funny or not when I'm writing it, so thanks for telling me! And your idea about a chapter is hilarious so I will try to put it in. Ideas are always appreciated! Thank you for motiaqting me to keep writing. (::) (::)**

"Sorry dude, my mom just texted me and said she is having a book club meeting at my house today or something so we can't do the project there. We can do it at your house, right?" I asked Percy Jackson as the last school bell rang.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, and thought about it for a minute, "Um-sure. I guess that'll work. I'll give you a ride?" he finished his sentence as we walked out the door. He walked towards a beat-up green pickup. It had two seats, and looked vintage. It was actually pretty cool. I climbed into the passenger side, and almost sat on something. It was a book. Yeah, you heard me. A _book_ in _Percy Jackson's_ car! I put it in the backseat (it was really, really, really heavy!) and buckeled in.

When we got to the apartment complex, Percy pulled into a spot and hopped out. We walked into the lobby and rode up the elevator. The bell dinged and the doors opened. He strolled out and I followed, and he walked up to a door. He searched in his backpack for a moment because he could never find anything he needed when he needed it. After about two minutes of digging he pulled out a set of silver keys. He stuck it in the key hole and turned. I heard the sliding of the lock and he twisted the knob. It didn't move. He rotated the key in the opposite direction and the lock slid again. The door opened this time. He laughed and shook his head because it had been unlocked the whole time.

We walked in his apartment, and I looked around. It was cozy, sort of, and it smelled like cookies. I liked it a lot. Suddenly, he called out. It suprised me because I thought no one was home.

"I'm home!" he yelled out. I didn't see or hear anyone, but he seemed satisfied. We sat at the kitchen table and pulled out our history binders. He opened the page and I saw a bunch of really neatly written notes.

"Dude, did you write those?" I asked because I had never seen Percy write something that good before.

He blushed and said, "Oh, uh, my girlfriend wrote them for me."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Actually, do you want to meet her?"

"Sure, I guess," I responded, even thought I didn't really feel like driving anywhere. But to my suprise, he just hopped off the couch and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, is your girlfriend _here_?' I asked, seriously confused. Was that who he was calling out to earlier? It must have been.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room right now, probably reading," he told me while making his way to the other level.

"She lives here then?"

"Uh huh. She had nowhere else to stay, and my mom practically loves her more than she loves me," he smiled so I could tell he was joking, "so my mom let her stay. We met at a... sleepaway summer camp, so honestly it's not much different." The pause before he told me where they met was suspicious, but I let it go. Maybe he was forgetful?

He walked to a white door and knocked. It swung open and a girl who looked to be our age stood there. Her eyes were a shocking gray and she was wearing baggy sweatpants. Her orange t-shirt had holes in it, but it didn't look old. The hem was ripped and stained and overall the thing looked like it'd been through war. She tightened her ponytail and looked at me.

"Hi. My name is Annabeth Chase," her voice was edgy but soft at the same time when she spoke. Like in another world she could have been innocent, but she had seen too much in her lifetime.

"Uh, hi. My name is Zeke. I'm a friend of Percy's," I stated, unsure of how she would react. To my suprise, she stopped glaring, And then she smiled. And stuck her hand out to shake. I shook her hand and grinned. Suddenly she looked a lot more pretty. I could see how she and Percy would work well together. Her stony eyes looked warm and inviting.

Percy started to talk to Annabeth, explaining why we were here instead of my house.

"Oh, I don't mind. But don't be too loud because I'm trying to read Les Miserables. I just got to the part where Cosette meets Marius, though, and it's really mushy. I could use a break. Can I come work with you guys?" she asked, but she spoke like she already knew the answer.

" 'Course you can," Percy told her, and she led the way to the kitchen.

"Working on a school project is a break for you?" I asked her.

She laughed and answered with "Duh!"

As we asked Annabeth the answer to every question on our sheet and made her neatly print it on the poster board, I heard the front door open. Percy jumped up from his chair and Annabeth laughed. She got up and went after him towards the front door, so I followed too. I saw a lady who had brown hair and blue eyes **(A/N: This is what Sally actually looks like. I looked it up to double check)** and looked to be a little older than 35. Percy hugged her and she smiled. Her eyes crinkled up and I could tell that she smiled a lot.

Annabeth called, "Hey Sally!"

"Hey dear. What's your name?" She asked as she saw me.

Annabeth took charge, "This is Zeke. School friend," she said with an odd nervous look on her face. Sally nodded and smiled at me while Annabeth continued on, "Percy and Zeke and I were working on their history project for school. Now, Percy-get off your poor mother. You realize she hasn't even taken her coat off yet?"

Percy nodded and let go, but only to grab Annabeth's hand and yank it sideways so she stumbled. He laughed maniacally, and stepped away so she missed when she reached out to whack his chest.

"I will flip you again, it's really fun you know," Annabeth told him, glaring. Her voice was deadly calm but I could tell she was seriously pissed off. Before I could get a phone and call the cops telling them there was gonna be a dead body in this apartment, Sally burst out laughing.

"I forgot how bad the bickering was! I miss it," Sally said in a joking tone and gave Annabeth a hug. Now come on, I've got to make some more cookies and Paul will be home soon."

So we all went to the kitchen and sat and talked and joked. I felt as at home here as I did with my own family.

And that's how I met the Jackson family.


	3. Chapter 3--Good! Annabeth's at Goode!

**Hey guys! This is something that I wrote a while ago just for me, but I didn't have a finished chapter to update...so...here it is. FYI I am working on the two ideas that were levt in the reviews because they both rock, so expect them soon. I had no school today because of snow. YAY! I am also reading the Twilight series for the first time. It's pretty good, but I hate the movies. Okay, read! Btw this is a 5-part story-it's really, really, really long.**

PART 1: Lacy

I have been hopelessly in love with my friend for almost a year and a half. His name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. He's tall, tan, and has raven hair that always looks windswept. If you think he's gorgeous now, wait until I tell you about his eyes. They're deep green, swirling with different tones. It's like you poured a thousand different colors of paint into one giant bucket and slowly mixed, and it's the most gorgeous thing you could ever see. He's nice to everyone he meets, too. Even some of the little nerdy kids who get picked on. He sticks up for them all.

Okay, enough about his looks. Let's talk about our relationship, or the lack there-of. We're both in this group of people so it's highly unlikely that he would be closest to me. Although, I don't think he's truly bonded with any of us from school. I mean, sure, he goes places with us and does stuff with us, but he doesn't tell us things. It's like we're just substitutes for spots that have already been filled. Does that make any sense? Anyways, I was standing outside his locker this morning, with our other friends. It's been three months since school started, and I swear he's been getting later and later everyday. He comes in looking a little dejected, and I wanna be the one to make him better. Maybe then he'll ask me out. Pretty much everyone knows I like him, except him. So Mack (girl, I know, weird, right?), a guy named Jack, a guy named Pete and I were waiting together, talking about random stuff. Percy came stumbling in, looking worse than ever. He walked over to us, half-asleep. "God, Percy, you look awful!" I said.

"What? Oh, this is nothing. I just woke up late and my mom shoved me out the door," he responded.

"What's wrong Perce? You've been really down lately. Did something happen?" Mack asked. She was usually the one to ask him personal questions because when I tried I blushed red as a tomato.

"I have nightmar-I mean, uh, insomnia all the time. It's because I miss my girlfriend," he muttered that last part, as if to keep us from hearing it. And I knew why. Immediately Pete started ragging on him for having an imaginary girlfriend. Now before you start yelling at me for trying to win over a guy who has a girlfriend, let me explain. We don't think she exists. Percy uses that as an excuse for girls who try and date him, so I think she's a fictional being. At least, that's what I tell myself.

Percy was now attempting to defend himself from all the snide comments about his girlfriend, "Guys! She really exists, I swear. Here, I even have a picture. He dug around in his bag for a seomdnd snatched out a shiny photograph. It was of him with a girl on his back. They were both laughing and beckoning for whoever was taking the picture to go join them. They appeared to be standing in a strawberry field and they had matching orange shirts on. Now for the girl: She was gorgeous. She had long blonde curly hair that was blowing messily in the wind. She was tan and skinny, but that wasn't what made her so pretty. It was the fact that she didn't try to be pretty. She had on no makeup and no nail polish, and she was barefoot, probably the reason for being on Percy's back. She looked confident, and like she was the happiest person in the world. Meanwhile, Percy had been staring at the picture with a melancholy smile. I swore I heard him mutter something under his breath, like, 'those were the days' or something. Now, the bell rang, signaling a ten minute period where we were supposed to be in homeroom, but we never went so we stayed in the hall. Percy shoved his bag in his already messy locker, and turned back around. I still had not let go of the picture, because I had moved on to studying his eyes in the photo. They looked so bright and lively, a complete change from the boy in front of me. John, Mack and Pete were looking over my shoulder to see the picture as well. All of us were silent, like we couldn't believe it. Then Jack stated the obvious.

"Uh, dude, it's totally photo-shopped."

Percy just sighed, and reach for the photo when suddenly he stiffened.

"Do you guys smell that?" He said suddenly, whirling around, looking for the source of the scent.

"Uh, Perce, I think you're losing it. You definitely need more sleep," Mack said.

"No, no, no. I definitely smell it. But it can't be!" Percy explained.

"Percy, I really don't smell anything. What does it smell like?" I asked him, desperate to help.

"Lemons. It smells like lemon shampoo and fresh strawberries. And there's only one girl I know that smells like that," He said slowly. Then, raising his voice so that it carried down the hall, "Wise Girl! Is that you?"

I heard a girl laughing quietly, stifling her giggles. He grinned and started walking towards the noise.

"Are you wearing your hat? Because that's so totally not fair. I still haven't forgotten the time you spied on me in seventh grade!" Percy said loudly, while feeling around with his arms stretched out in front of him, as if he was blind. Suddenly, there was a girl running towards him as fast as she could. Percy smiled and laughed. He caught her and hugged her, spinning her in a circle. Then he set her down and kissed her. Yeah, that's right, kissed her. He hugged her and dragged her towards us, muttering things to her. They were both beaming. I looked at the girl, and then at the picture in my hands. Back to the girl, then the picture. Girl, picture, girl, picture. I felt like a bobblehead. It was her. It was really her. She existed! She made her way over to us with Percy's arm around her waist, and he looked alive. Suddenly, I knew what I would have to do. It was time to break out my evil teenage girl skills. But first I needed to talk to the popular girls, because they had done this dozens of times. Plan "Break-Up-Percy-and-Blondie" is about to commence.

PART 2:Mack

Hey. My name is Mack. I'm going to assume that Lacy introduced me in the first chapter so you probably already know my name. Back to the story-

We were standing there, kind of in shock. Percy looked happier than I had seen him, maybe ever. He had his arm around the girl's shoulders, and she was smiling ear to ear. Then I glanced at Lacy, worried she might do something she would regret. But instead of tears on her face, she had an evil look. That was not good, I could tell this was going to end poorly. Personally, I think Percy's a cool dude. He's super nice and all, but not really boyfriend material. Lacy just couldn't see it though. She's always so caught up in Percy's eyes, and Percy's hair and Percy's smile. Personally, I think girls should be independent. They should not fall all over a guy and wait for him to want her. But apparently Lacy wasn't getting the message, and everyone knows how dangerous a heart-broken teen girl can be. So I decided I would be keeping a SUPER close eye on her from now on. I was ripped out of my thoughts when Percy began to speak. Only I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying! Then it hit me, he was talking in another language. And he was talking at break-neck speed, directing it at the blonde chick. He seemed to be asking her a question and she responded in the same language. What the heck is going on here?! The girl (let's call her Blondie for now), gestured to us and said something with her hands on her hips, kind of like she was proving a point. Percy put his hands up in an "I surrender" position and gave Blondie his signature lopsided grin. She smiled, said something, and laughed. His eyes twinkled and he said something else, pulling her towards him. She said the same thing back, and they kissed quickly before turning back to us. By this point my jaw had practically hit the ground. Lacy looked to be on the verge of a hysterical meltdown and John and Pete looked shocked, but they were probably still trying to comprehend how she could be real. Blondie had her fingers intertwined with Percy's but she was staring at us with a look on her face like she couldn't decide whether or not to trust us. Percy cleared his throat and said, "Well, guys, this is my girlfriend. Her name is Annabeth."

No one said a word as we stared at her, waiting for her to say hello. Percy nudged her gently on the shoulder. She shot a glare in his direction. "Annabeth!" He said to her as if he was reprimanding her.

"What?" She grouched, "I don't know if I can trust them! You can't expect me to be best friends with them right away."

Percy sighed and said, "Annabeth, I know that we can't always trust people. But you trust me right?"

She nodded, so he continued, "Okay, so if I trust them and you trust me then you trust them by default."

She turned to face him and said, "Your logic makes no sense, at all. My mom would be extremely disappointed. But, I love you, so I suppose I'll just have to be nice." She smiled at him and you could see how pretty she really was.

He said, "Ha! I win!" She just stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned to look at me.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth," she said, "I am Percy's girlfriend. Who are you guys?"

We all went around introducing ourselves. When John said hi, I'm pretty sure he tried to flirt with her, but Percy glared at him and he backed off. Lacy was the last to go.

"Hi," she said in a strained voice, "I'm Lacy. One of Percy's friends. It's nice to meet you."

Annabeth nodded and smiled at me.

"You remind a little of one of my friends, Piper. She has the same spunk, you know," Annabeth told me. I think it was a compliment.

"Thanks," I said, "Um, I've never really met someone like you before, but I hope we can be friends."

"Oh, I'm sure we're all gonna be friends. I'm usually pretty easy-going, after a little while." She turned to look up at Percy as she said this. I assumed it was an inside joke. He laughed a little and then realization dawned on his face.

"Oh my gods, my mom is gonna kill me! If she finds out that I talked to you for even 1 second and I haven't called her yet, she'll flip!" Percy said seriously.

Annabeth laughed out loud and said, "Okay, I know your mom loves me but..."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. All day it's 'Where's Annabeth?' 'I never see Annabeth anymore, and we were so close while you were gone...' Blah blah blah. I swear, she talks about you almost more than I do. I'm pretty sure by this point Paul could tell us your entire life story."

Annabeth smirked and slapped him on the arm.

Percy gave her a puppy dog face and practically begged, "At least come over and visit right now! You're not even enrolled yet, so you're not the one who'll be skipping. Come on Wise Girl, please, please, please!"

She relented, "All right, all right. But only because I miss Sally, you have nothing to do with it."

He wiped a fake tear away, but smiled all the same. As soon as they finished, the bell rang. Wow, talk about perfect timing! Percy glanced at Annabeth and their eyes connected. They appeared to be having a conversation with only their eyes, and it was irritating because I didn't know what they were saying! They looked at the rest of us, said bye, and ran right out of the school. Now, where they went, I couldn't tell you.

-PART 3: Annabeth

When I first got there, I was trying to hide. I was really close to Percy with my Yankees cap. But he just had to smell me, didn't he? I know that it sounds romantic but it kind of irritated me because now I couldn't sneak up on him. And then I started to think that it was funny, so when he called out to me I couldn't suppress a giggle. I sprinted behind an open locker door so that it wouldn't seem like I came out of nowhere once I took my hat off.

TIME LAPSE~~~~~~~~~~~LEAVING SCHOOL

Percy dragged me out of school and over to his car. He had a beat-up blue pickup, and I loved it. It was awesome! He had gotten it as an 17th birthday/'thanks for saving the world again I owe you big-time' present from Poseidon. Percy started the car and we drove in the direction of his apartment. We listened to the radio and one of my favorite songs came on: Brave by Sara Bareilles. I started singing and Percy was laughing at how intentionally bad it was. He joined in and I burst out laughing too. We were so loud I'm pretty sure even Hades could hear us. We pulled into the parking lot and raced to the lobby. I won, by the way. I jumped on his back claiming my legs were way too tired to stand in the elevator. I was giggling and he was poking me in the side with his free hand, so the old lady in the elevator with us was staring at us. We didn't care. When we got to his apartment he pushed open the door and I was still on his back. Sally was sitting at the table in the kitchen, typing away at her laptop. She hadn't heard the door open.

"SALLY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"ANNABETH," she yelled back, hopping up from her chair. I slipped off Percy's back and ran to give her a hug. She laughed and said, "I see you got a ride here," gesturing to Percy. I laughed and hugged Percy. "So what are you doing here?" she asked, "Other than skipping school." Cue pointed glare at Percy. He blushed and started trying to explain himself, but Sally cut him off, "I know, Annabeth was here and it was necessary for you to spend time with her. I get it."

I smiled, because Sally was the coolest mom a kid could ask for. Percy's so lucky he got to grow up with her. We basically spent an entire class block at his apartment. We talked and laughed with Sally, and for a little while I think we both forgot how different we were, how much we had gone through, that we wouldn't be like other kids. For a while, we were just normal. And I was at home.

-PART 4: Lacy

Percy hadn't come back to school yet. He was still out with that dumb chick. I knew her name was Annabeth but I DIDN'T like her at all so I refuse to call her by her true name. That sounds really mean, doesn't it? I don't know what's happening to me. I'm usually such a nice kid, it must be the jealousy. Ughhhhhh I hate being a teenager. Anyways, I was sitting all alone in Science, trying to figure out what kind of fish was swimming in the tank in front of me, when I smelled it. The scent of the sea. I whirled around to see Percy enter the room. Alone. I did a silent cheer in my head because I would finally have some time to convince him that he could love me instead. But then he turned around, ducked his head into the hallway, and returned with a blonde girl next to him. I should have seen it coming. "Little Miss Perfect" just happens to have all the same classes? I don't think so. I'm sure he got his stepdad, Mr. Blofis, to do it because he works at the school. They walked up to the front desk and explained something to our teacher. Mrs. Fuyter laughed, and sent them to their seats. They sat down and Percy started to twirl Annabeth's hair around his finger as he listened to the teacher talk. He seemed to actually be paying attention, which was a surprise. I thought it was a very boring subject, but he and Annabeth (who were lab partners, of course) were discussing it animatedly. We were supposed to look at the little tank full of sea life and write down what organisms were in there. I had fish and algae. That's it. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth's sheet to find it COMPLETELY filled up. He had listed things I don't think college majors could have. By this point they were done writing, and Percy was staring at the tank with a little orange fish in it with his brow furrowed in concentration. He straightened and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She nodded and said, "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain! We'll talk to Mrs. Fuyter, okay?" He nodded, and went back to staring at the fish. I decided now was a good time to walk over and find out everything I could about my enemy. As I walked over, Percy stiffened, and fell on the floor. He curled up in a ball and started convulsing. Annabeth looked really worried, and said to the teacher, "Percy looks sick. I'll take him to the nurse." This seems a bit too suspicious. Annabeth seemed like she was acting, and way too concerned. I think I'll follow them and find out what the heckness is going on. She grabbed Percy, stood him up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she could support him, and ran out the door.

When the teacher wasn't looking, I slipped out of the classroom, and followed. I walked down the hallway at a safe distance. I saw Annabeth walk up to a janitor's closet, check to be sure it was empty, and drag Percy inside. I pressed my ear against the wood so I could hear. Percy was saying seriously scary things.

"Annabeth, no, don't go. Please, Annabeth, I need you, I need you! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY! STOP! Please, please, stop..."

"Percy, it's okay, look, I'm here. It's okay. Remember how we got out Percy? Remember? Nico saved us. He and the seven and Reyna saved us, and we got better. We went and saved Camp, Perce. Remember?"

They were pretty much saying these things over each other, but I could still make it out. Eventually Percy's cries softened until I heard him say, "Annabeth? Did it happen again?"

"Yeah, Percy. We're in the janitor's closet because I didn't want any mortals to hear."

"Was it a bad one? As bad as last night?"

"Nah, Seaweed Brain. Nothing we can't handle. But we should really get back to class. I knew Marissa Fuyter when I first came to camp, but even she'll get suspicious if we don't get out of the janitor's closet soon."

"Ha ha, very funny. You're almost as bad as the Stolls. Now let's go."

I scrambled away from the door and to the water fountain down the hall. Percy and Annabeth walked out. They didn't see me, and it's a good thing too, because I felt like my head was about to explode with questions. For starters: What had Percy seen that was so terrible? Why was Annabeth a part of it? Why did she call us 'mortals' as if she wasn't one? How does she know the teacher? And most important of all: WHY THE HECK WAS SHE WITH PERCY LAST NIGHT?

PART 5: John

Percy's new girl was seriously smoking hot. She was tough looking, like she could kick your ass, but also pretty. She had blonde hair and tan skin. The only thing that threw me off were her eyes. They were this steely gray color that seriously unnerved me. I don't know how Percy ever looked at her straight on.

They were all having a conversation, but I wasn't paying attention. When it got to me I took her hand all gentle and said in my nice, deep voice, "Hey. I'm John." I would have continued with an amazing pickup line but Percy shot me a glare that burned through my soul, so I dropped her hand and stepped back next to Pete.

TIME LAPSE LUMCH TIME

I walked into the large cafeteria and looked for my friends, standing there awkwardly. I finally saw Mack and Lacy at an empty table, but it looked like they were arguing. I assumed Pete was in the lunch line, and Percy and Annabeth hadn't arrived yet. I quickly walked over to them, and heard the end of their conversation.

"Mack, I heard them. I swear, they were acting crazy. And I'm pretty sure they spent the night together last night!" Lacy said.

Mack sighed and said, "Lace-that's not our biggest issue. That's their business. Our problem is that you've become obsessed. YOU followed them! That's not normal. You need to stop this, now."

I cleared my throat. They both whipped their heads around to face me and said at the same time, "Hey."

I sat down and asked where Percy and Annabeth were. Lacy grimaced.

"They're in the lunch line. That girl doesn't have any money so Percy's buying lunch for her," She told me.

"Um, you mean Annabeth," I asked.

She nodded quickly in response. Right about then, I heard laughing. I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth, her holding a tray, him holding a water bottle. She was teasing him I think, and he was laughing too. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Percy said. Annabeth waved. She looked down at her hamburger in disgust.

"What is this even supposed to be?" She asked.

"A hamburger, but I think it's made of dog meat. Ssh don't tell the lunch ladies I said that," I responded. She smiled and took a bite.

"So, uh, what happened in Science, Perce?" Lacy asked, her voice clearly full of fake curiosity. Almost immediately Percy's face darkened and Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"Don't think about," She said sternly, staring at him, "Think about Sally. Or the night we started dating. Or the first quest, remember?" Percy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm better now. I'll tell you guys later, I just can't right now." He looked really sad, like he was about to cry. Annabeth leaned over and said something in his ear.

It sounded like, "Don't think about it. When I see it in my head I focus on this sentence: We're alive. And you know what, Percy? You and I are gonna get married someday and have kids and they're gonna be safe because of what we did. Everyone in this room is safe because of what we did. Don't forget that."

I looked at her really weirdly because A) she made it seem like they had saved the world. And B) She had said they were going to get married and have kids, and we're only in high school. Percy wasn't even freaked out! What's up with that? Then Lacy broke the silence.

"So when did you guys meet?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and burst out laughing. They turned to us and said, "Well, we met at our summer camp. We were twelve. It was Percy's first year and I was the senior camper because I had been going there since I was seven. I got assigned to show him around camp, and he was the most annoying person I had ever met. All he did was ask questions!Dumb questions!"

Percy interrupted by saying, "Yeah, this coming from the smartest girl in camp!"

She defended herself, protesting, "Ha! That's a compliment to me. But it's not my fault I hated you. What was I supposed to do: The smartest girl in camp trying to teach the dumbest boy."

"Well, I guess we're a match made in the heavens." She laughed at his weird sentence.

I interrupted, "Ah, Perce, it's supposed to be 'a match made in heaven'."

"Oh, I know," He said. That made her laugh even harder. I thought it was cute that they were laughing together so I kinda laughed too. And then Mack started laughing because I was laughing. But Lacy just sat there with a straight face. Geesh, what a party pooper. Don't tell her I said that!

"So if you guys hate each other, why are you even dating?" Lacy demanded, obviously infuriated by the fact that Annabeth had known Percy longer.

"Oh, we don't hate each other now. I mean, sure, we fight all the time and sometimes I wanna kill him, but we've been through thick and thin together. I would give my life for Percy, and I know he would do the same for me," At this she turned to look at Percy and they shared a melancholy smile, "I love him." She ended the sentence as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, you guys love each other?" I asked, because that seemed like a big step to be taking in highschool.

"Uh, yeah. Why would we be dating if we didn't?" Percy asked simply.

Mack looked at him weirdly, "Percy, people usually aren't in love until a while after they've been dating. How long have two been dating?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and they started counting on their fingers. They started talking in that other language. Then they said something in English.

"Are we starting from the first kiss, or the first real kiss?"

"I was about to die for the first one so let's go with second."

"WAIT WHAT?!" we all chorused really loudly.

"Wait, did we just say that in English?!" they asked quickly.

"UH, YEAH, YA DID!"

"Oh, that probably sounded pretty bad-it's just an inside joke. Don't worry," they reassured us. Thank god, I was really worried there for a second. Then I had another question: "What is that other language you guys are speaking?"

"Oh, yeah, it's Ancient Greek. We learned it at cam-" Annabeth was cut off by Lacy.

"Not important! How long have you guys been dating?"

"Um, I think a year a half?" Percy ended it like it was a question. Annabeth shrugged.

"Wait, you don't even know how long you've been dating?!" Mack asked, astonished.

"Well, it's not really important. It's been since Percy's 16th Birthday so...yeah, a year and a half. I'll remember our wedding anniversary and then this won't seem like such a big deal." Annabeth explained calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be talking about 17-year-olds getting married.

I swear Lacy almost fell out of her chair. "YOU GUYS ARE PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED?" Lacy yelled it so loud the entire cafeteria fell silent and swiveled to look at Percy and Annabeth. They were both blushing. Percy's step-dad, Paul, walked over and I thought he was really in trouble now. Instead he hugged Annabeth!

"Hey Annabeth! I forgot today was the day you were coming! You and Percy missed my class today, so I'll explain it to you at home. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Paul! I can't wait to actually get to talk to you. It's been too long, you know?" she responded.

Paul nodded and then turned to Percy.

"I see you didn't feel the need to send out a save the date? You just decided to yell it to the whole school?"

Percy laughed and said, "Well, it's not like all of our family didn't know! So, whatever. And you know why we're doing it so young."

Paul grimaced, but then smiled, said goodbye and walked away.

As soon as he was gone Lacy was back to asking questions. "Why are you getting married so young? Oh my god, Annabeth is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Gods, no! My mother would kill me! I can't believe you'd think that!"

"Then why are you getting married so young? What's the reason?"

"I love Percy. He loves me. Do we need another reason? Because I don't think so."

"Well, I do. This is just young love. You haven't even been dating two years, and you think you're ready to be married? It's ridiculous. You don't even know Percy."

At this, Annabeth flat-out laughed. "Oh my gods! You say it like you know all about him! You have no idea the things he doesn't tell you. It's just-it's hilarious! I know everything about Percy. Where he grew up, who he grew up with, who his parents are, who he kissed before we dated," cue pointed glare at Percy, who put his hands up in surrender and laughed, "Who he knows who has died, who we know who has died, the sacrifices he has made, the things he's gone through. And you've barely scratched the surface."

Lacy looked so mad, I thought she was going to pop. "Why did Paul say he would meet you at home? Did you move in together to hide your kid?"

Annabeth coolly said, "Oh, we live together in the apartment with his parents, because we love each other. Did you catch that? I'll say it again. WE LIVE TOGETHER BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" She had to whisper-scream the last part so that the neighboring tables wouldn't hear. She turned towards Percy and said, "I don't have to do this. I tried being nice, Percy. And look what happened. I'm going to the library."

"Sure, Wise Girl, I'll meet you there in, like, two minutes. I'm just gonna talk to these guys really quick. Okay? You'll be in the Charles Dickens section, right?"

She nodded, kissed his cheek and started to get up. He grabbed her hand, just as she was about to walk away, and said something in what I presume to be Ancient Greek. (I love you, and don't forget it.) She said something back and lightly laughed. (Love you too, Seaweed Brain. And I won't forget it, I'm a child of Athena for the gods' sake!)

She walked away with her stuff in her arms. He followed her with his eyes until she left the cafeteria, and then he turned on us.

"What do you guys think that you're doing?"

I sat silently while Lacy tried to explain herself, "Perce, come on! You don't wanna marry her. You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"And how would you know Lacy? I told you I loved her, and you treated her like dirt. Did you think I was gonna be okay with that? I thought you were a good person but I was way wrong. I can't believe what you did to her. You have NO idea what she's been through. So don't talk to us again. And definitely don't call me Perce. Only my friends call me that." And with that he was gone.

**THE END! Was it good? I don't know, it's hard to judge my own work... I feel like Annabeth's POV was really bad... :( whatever. The rest of it seemed okay to me. R&R please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. Love you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4--Percabeth Argument

**I got some good reviews today, so I made another chapter...I'm supposed to be asleep so shh don't tell anyone. Okay, read. This was basically "Princess of Flame's" idea, but I tweaked it a little bit. R&R and enjoy. Thanks to anyone who followed, or favorited, or reviewed. 3**

It was the first day of school, for me anyways. I had just moved to New York City. I know, a lot of you must be thinking, "Yay! NYC! NYC! NYC! Whoo hoo, New York rocks!".

Instead, I was thinking about how much I hated this. I grew up in Oklahoma, which was completely not like NYC. I was unnerved by all the yellow taxis whizzing by and the crazy looking people all over the place. I blended in with my brown hair and my brown eyes. I was nothing special. So I was really self conscious when I got to Goode HIgh School and saw "them". They were stunning. They all had well-muscled bodies and they were tan. Well, most of them were. There was one boy who had beautifully pale skin. You saw them and your brain was confused why the model you _swear_ you saw in the magazine this morning is outside your school. And that's before you even see their faces. Their eyes were amazing. I don't know how to describe their eyes, other than wonderful. They were all different, but bright and lively. Green, grey, blue, black. They were the popular kids and they didn't even know it.

Outside the school was the first time I saw the mystery kids. I felt like a mouse in their presence. They walked with an air of confidence, like they thought knew they were better than us. They didn't _think_ it, they _knew _it. But they didn't rub it in our faces. They wore regular clothes and talked *cough loudly cough* among themselves. They just radiated strength and beauty and power. Think the Cullens in Twilight, but real life. And not vampires.

I stumbled up the front steps and to the office. I stood there while the idiot secretary tried to find my file and explain (in great detail) where every one of my classes were. I left just as the morning bell rang, signaling ten minutes until first period. I walked down the hallway, trying not to draw attention. That went out the window as soon as I ran into a kid. And not just a kid. One of "them".

He had alabaster skin and dark eyes. His hair was black. Like, seriously _black_. He stared at me for a second and I muttered a, "Sorry,"

He waved his hand and turned back to his three friends, who were apparently in an argument.

A blonde girl with curly hair yelled "Seaweed Brain!"

A boy with raven hair and sea green eyes yelled back "Wise Girl!"

They did not sound happy.

"Kelp Head!"

The argument sounded pretty serious. They were right in each other's faces now. But the guy I ran into and the goth chick were laughing to themselves.

"Owl Head!"

"Shark Boy!"

"Love you, Annabeth"

What? This took an unexpected turn.

"Love you too. But you're not going to camp without me."

What's going on? I'm really confused. Does this count as eavesdropping?

"Yes, I am. And you can stay with my mom and you both can cry about it."

When she glared at him, I got scared, and she wasn't even glaring at me, "Watch it, Percy. I could pull the 'never-leave-me-again' card,"

The boy I ran into and a girl with spiky hair and almost neon blue eyes both went, "Ooooooh," at the same time.

Percy said, "Can we at least talk about this when we get home? Please?" he pouted and I wondered how she ever won a fight against that gorgeous face.

"Only on one condition: I'm not helping you with _any_ of your homework. And we're aren't done here," she had a determined look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Fine." but he smiled happily.

"Whipped," alabaster skin boy said under his breath.

I was the only one who heard, and I snickered without meaning to. Then I slapped both hands over my mouth because they all swiveled to look at me.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just-"

The boy I ran into cut me off by laughing, "Even-even she-even she thinks you're-whipped!" He couldn't even form a full sentence because he was laughing so hard. I blushed bright pink.

The girl with the spiky hair shoved him and he shut up. "So, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Oh, uh, I'm Sara. I really didn't mean to interrupt," I told him shyly. I really didn't get nervous around people, but they made me really self conscious.

"Oh, it's fine, really. We were quite loud-I think half the school heard. He just can't shut up," the blonde girl told me while nudging the guy, Percy, she had been arguing with, "My name is Annabeth, and this is my boyfriend, Percy,"

"Thalia," the spiky haired girl told me bluntly.

"I'm Nico," said the boy with the black hair.

"Hi," I said again. I felt really stupid, "Um, I'm new here, and I can't find my first class. Turns out I should have listened to the secretary explain."

"Oh, cool," Percy exclaimed, "Let us see your schedule,"

I dug it out of my bag and handed it to him. He took it and promptly handed it to Annabeth. I shot him a questioning look.

"Dyslexia. We all have it, but Annabeth's the best. She can read so much faster than us because she so smart," he put on his 'innocent' face and looked at her.

"I know you're giving me the baby seal face right now, but I've already forgiven you, so you can stop now," she said with a wry smile, not looking up from the schedule.

"Yay!" he said happily, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and setting his face on her shoulder.

"Okay, your first class is with Mr. Blofis. We all have him too, actually, he's Percy's stepfather."

"Cool!" I said.

"Yup," Percy said, popping the 'P', "We'll walk you there, come on,"

So we headed down the hallway with Percy and Annabeth swinging their intertwined hands, Thalia and Nico shoving each other, and, lastly, me. It was fun.

And that's how I met "them."


	5. Chapter 5--Nightmares

**Heyyyyyyyy! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs! I love hearing from you guys! I was wondering if you guys would tell some of your friends about the story-I really want a lot of people to read it so I know how I'm doing. I love all the suggestions-keep it up! Yay! Love you guys, enjoy! And let me know if my grammar is messed up, because my spell check doesn't work :(**

I ended up spending the night at Percy Jackson's house because my parents were out of town and the cousin I was supposed to spend the night with puked in the middle of school. I asked Percy during last block if I could come to his house.

"Oh, um, okay. I guess I'll give you a ride home...yeah,"

"Thanks, man. Sorry about the last minute."

"Oh, it's fine," he told me, but he had a worried look on his face.

We got to his house pretty quick after school ended because he gave me a ride in his green truck. We pulled up to the apartment building and rode up the elevator. He was tapping his hand on his pocket the _entire_ time. I swear, the kid never stops moving. Oh, wait, duh, it's his ADHD. I'm stupid.

Anyway, we got to the door and he strolled right in.

"I'M HOME! I brought someone from school with me!" he yelled really loud. I kinda assumed that his mom would be at work, but I guess if she's a writer she can work from home. I was suprised when two people walked out of the kitchen.

The older lady was Mrs. Jackson-Blofis, but she always made me call her Sally. She was pretty for an oldish chick. She definitely didn't seem old enough to be a mom, but she looked a lot like Percy so I knew she was.

The second girl left me tongue-tied. She had golden curls that "cascaded" down her back. What? Isn't that what every romance book in the history of romance books says? Either way, she was tall and tan and her eyes were the coolest eyes I've ever seen. She was hot!

Percy grinned and hugged them both, and they started laughing. The blonde girl slapped him really hard and he let go, but kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and he wrapped an arm around her waist. I was standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, Mom, Annabeth, this is Brian. He's a good friend from school. He had nowhere to stay tonight so he needs to spend the night. It's okay, right?" Percy told them. I thought he was springing a lot on his mom and... girlfriend? at the same time.

Sally smiled and told us both, "You're welcome anytime. My door is always open, don't even worry about it. Are you hungry? Do you need some food? Here, let me get your jacket. Annabeth, will you clear some of your architecture stuff off of the table? I want to make cookies."

Sally was like the traditional overprotective mom, and I loved it. Annabeth smiled slightly, but she had a weird look on her face. Almost like she was...afraid? Of what? Me?

Annabeth and Percy walked toward the kitchen with Sally, and Percy beckoned for me to follow. There were a million papers and blueprints and pencils all over the table. It was like an office supply closet had exploded all over the room.

Percy laughed and said, "This isn't even half bad. You should see the Athen- I mean, Annabeth's room at home. It's like she only cleans once a week, and the rest of the time it's awful!"

They both started straightening things up, and teasing each other. I sat on a chair at the table because I had no idea where stuff is supposed to go. Sally was bustling around the kitchen, making cookies. Except, she had poured what appeared to be an unsafe amount of blue food coloring in the batter. Annabeth and Percy left the room with stacks of things and returned a minute later holding hands. They smiled at me and sat down.

"So, what brought on the impromptu sleepover?" Annabeth asked me.

"Oh, my parents are away and my cousin threw- I mean, my cousin got sick. Sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude here. I feel bad," I told her nervously. I felt a little awkward and out of place there.

"You're fine, don't worry about it," she reassured me.

"Yeah, we always have people coming in and out," Percy added with a smile.

TIME LAPSE

"'Night guys," Annabeth told us nervously. She started picking up her things but hesitated to go up the stairs.

Percy got up and walked over to her. They whispered for a couple minutes and then he came back and so did she.

"I'm gonna sleep on the floor with you guys," she announced, setting down all her stuff.

We moved a little to make room for her on the mass of blankets and she laid down. Neither of them got up to turn off the light.

"Could we turn off the light?" I asked politely, because there's no way I could sleep with the lights on.

"Um, sure," Percy told me. But then he plugged something into the wall near him and Annabeth. Was that a night light? But I didn't say anything because they were both really nice and I didn't want to embarrass them.

'NOTHER TIME LAPSE (SORRY!)

I woke up to screaming. It scared the crap out of me. I opened my eyes to find Annabeth in Percy's lap screaming and crying. Like, sobbing. She didn't say anything, just cried like she found out someone had died. Percy rubbed her back and held her and whispered things to her.

I had a bewildered look on my face. I was really confused. Was she okay? What happened? What's going on? Where the heck was Sally?

Percy looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. It's post-traumatic stess disorder. I was worried this might happen," Annabeth was still crying, "Usually the night light helps, but not always. Don't worry, she's fine. My mom'll be down in a second.

Right on cue, Sally walked down the stairs, not at all concerned. She walked over to us and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, sweetie, calm down. It was just a dream. See? Look. He's right here. Stop crying, honey. It's all fine, now. You made it out, okay? You made it out," I realized how nice Sally was to be talking to Annabeth like she was her own daughter.

Annabeth slowly calmed down, but she still wouldn't let go of Percy.

"All right, let's go into the kitchen, I'll make some hot chocolate," Sally told us. Then she turned to the stairs and called up, "And Paul, you can come down now, I'm making hot cocoa!"

Mr. Blofis slowly came down the stairs, and flashed a smile at me. We went into the kitchen and Sally started finding mugs and chocolate powder and milk. Percy sat at the table and put Annabeth on his lap. She still had her arms around his neck, I guess he carried her in there.

"I'm-I'm really sorry, you guys. I can't help it. It seems _so real_ in my dreams. It's terrifying. I hate it!" Annabeth's voice cracked on the last part.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Annabeth. It's PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). But it's getting better! Remember a few months ago, how bad it was?"

Annabeth nodded and unwrapped her arms from Percy's neck to take a sip of the cocoa that had been placed in front of her.

"And Annabeth, you scream for less time than I do." Percy tried to reassure her. She just sighed and nodded.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for waking you, Brian. I feel bad," she told me.

I smiled and laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, I got hot chocolate out of this deal, so it was worth waking up,"

She and Percy lightly laughed and we all drank our hot cocoa. We talked until the sun came up.

And that's how I found out about the nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6--Meet Paul's Family

**ATTENTION-I WILL BE MAKING MY CHAPTER ABOUT ANNABETH GOING TO GOODE A FULL STORY IF ENOUGH PEOPLE VOTE. WRITE SIMPLY YES OR NO AND IF I GET TEN 'YES' VOTES I WILL MAKE IT INTO A STORY. For now, though, read this chapter about Paul's family meeting Percy and Annabeth.**

"Percy! Annabeth!" I call from the kitchen. The doors creak as the children emerge from their rightful bedrooms. They bound down the stairs and run like lightning into the kitchen. Percy slams his hand down on the counter.

"I WIN!" he yells. _Ah, so they're racing._

"Fine, then. I won't talk to you for the rest of the night." Annabeth says matter-of-factly. Percy screams and wraps a hand around her dainty wrist, bumping her hand to the table.

"And Ms. Chase is the winner! WOO-HOO! Listen to the crowd cheer!" he shouts, grinning at her. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Per usual. Now, do you need help Sally?" Annabeth asks kindly. _I seriously hope she's rubbing off on Percy. He could afford to be a little more...helpful._

"Oh, no, I just wanted to tell you guys something," I explain quickly, "Paul's family is coming for dinner tonight and I would like you both to meet them. I figured it would be easier for Percy if you were here, Annabeth."

She laughs and Percy wraps his arm around her waist. Sometimes I wonder why it took five years for them to get together. They're the perfect 'old and married' couple. They bicker non-stop, but you can tell it's all in good fun. It's actually really adorable to watch.

"UGH...do I have to?" Percy whined.

"You better stop whining before I smack you upside the head," she warns, wagging her finger in his face. He plasters a really fake smile on his face and she bursts out laughing.

"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention that you have to dress up? They're pretty formal," I say really, really quickly. I know this will not bode well with Annabeth. Sure enough, the smile drops off her face.

"What?" she asks in a deadly calm voice, "Do you mean a dr-a dre- a dress?"

Now it's Percy's turn to snicker as Annabeth starts to hyperventilate.

"I only have one dress! And it's from Grover's wedding, and I hardly think a bridesmaid dress is appropriate for a dinner! Right?" she asks as she thinks. I can tell she's making a case in her head, and if I let her argue her side, she'll win, I know it. So I need to cut her off now.

"Before you start playing lawyer, Annabeth, I got you a dress. It's your size, and I think you'll like it. Just try it, please, for me?" I'm using my puppy dog face to convince her.

"Geez, fine, all right. You're as bad as Percy," she says with a scowl.

I pull her to the bedroom I share with Paul and pull a dress out of the closet. It's the same color as her eyes, this gorgeous stormy grey. It reaches right down to the elbow, and the material is a stretchy fabric, so it's not uncomfortable. The bodice is tight until the mid-stomach and then there is a black ribbon with a bow in front. Right under that, the skirt flares out, but it reaches to the knee, and I also bought a pair of patterned black tights to go underneath.

I swear she just gasped.

"Oh, it's really, really, _really_ pretty! Was it expensive?" she asks me worriedly.

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift, dear," I tell her, because I really want her to enjoy the dress.

"Okay," she says shyly. She takes it into the bathroom and changes. When she comes out, she looks stunning. I hand her a pair of small black pumps, and she slips them on. She look AMAZING!

"Go on, I need to get ready now. I'll do your hair when I come out," I tell her, and she drifts out the door.

TIME LAPSE-IT'S NOW 5:30

"All right guys, my family will be here, like, now. So get ready," Paul announces.

On cue, the doorbell rings. In troops a regiment of Blofis's, all dressed as if going to a fancy restaurant. It's a good thing I made the kids dress up. Paul's mom, brother, and niece and nephew came and I'm glad I made a large ham.

We all sit at the table and introductions begin.

"Mom and George, Jeanie and Sam," Paul began, talking first to his mom and brother, then to his niece and nephew, "this is my stepson, Percy. And this is his girlfriend, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiles a little bit, which is very good for her. I can tell she's trying and it means a lot to me. Percy smiles goofily at them and his niece giggles.

We begin eating and making small talk. The conversation soon shifts to Percy and Annabeth.

"So, how long have you kids been dating, if you don't mind me asking?" Katherine, or Paul's mom, asks.

"Oh, it's fine, we've been dating since Percy's sixteenth birthday, so about a year and a half," Annabeth explains sweetly. I've never heard her talk so respectfully before. She knows how important this is to me, and she's trying hard to ensure that no one *cough Percy cough* messes it up.

"But we've known each other since we were twelve," Percy adds.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Jeanie exclaims. Seriously, anyone who hears the 'Percabeth' (don't judge, Piper McLean explained it to me) story just falls in love.

I'm pretty sure Sam, Jeanie's brother, made quiet retching noises. I don't think his father heard.

"I waited five years for them to get together. There was this one time, when they were in middle school, that Annabeth spied on him and he got so embarrassed because he already liked her and he just didn't know it," I say laughingly. It's so much fun to tease Percy because he blushes so red!

Speaking of which, I glance over at Percy, and sure enough, he's trying to hide his red face in his hands. Annabeth smirked at him, and he glared at her. She shoved his shoulder. He tried to pull one of her curls but she grabbed his hand before he could. He twisted it in her grasp so that they were holding hands. They drop their hands under the table and he smiles sweetly at her. Aw! See what I'm talking about with the whole 'old married couple' thing?

Soon Jeanie voices my thoughts, "Aww! You guys are officially the cutest couple, like, EVER! We need a couple name."

"Oh, we already have one. It's 'Percabeth' sweetie," I inform her in a serious voice.

Percy and Annabeth look shocked, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

I laugh maniacally, rubbing my hands together, "Oh, I have my sources. You know, Piper McLean..."

"HOLY CRAP! You know _Piper McLean_?! HOW?!" Jeanie freaks out. Oops, I forgot that her dad was famous.

Annabeth puts her head in her hands and says, "Here we go again..."

**THE END! YAY! I worked my butt of to make this for you today, because I had school. :( Eww. Okay, so you better have read the authors note up top, and if you didn't, go read it. 3**


	7. Chapter 7--You Sure You're Not a Couple?

**ATTENTION: IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THE STORY! THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE TITAN'S CURSE, SO HE AND ANNABETH ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS! Okay, continue on.**

Regan POV

I was waiting for my friends to get to school. I only had about five good friends that I liked to hang out with, and then I had many people I just said hi to in the halls. Anyway, Annabeth was late, and so was Cristie. Jake got here the same time Alex and I did. I am looking in my locker for my new lipgloss when Cristie walked in. Where is Annabeth? Wait a second-is that Annabeth? No, that girl is bouncing. She must be Annabeth's secret, happy, long lost twin.

"Hey guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Annabeth said really excitedly.

"Geesh, Annabeth! What is it?" Alex asked, obviously suprised by her bubbly mood.

"My best friend is coming today! All the way from New York!" she all but yelled in our faces.

"Yay?" Christie said it like a question. None of us really understood why it was so exciting for us to meet some chick from New York.

"I'm really excited for you guys to meet him! He's my best friend! And he's an amazing person." she explained quickly. It took a minute for our brains to hear what she said.

"Wait, _him_?" I asked, seriously emphasizing the 'him' part. I had assumed her best friend was a girl, don't ask me why. She wasn't a very girly person. But my mind started racing when she nodded.

"Are you guys, like, dating?" I demanded. Why did she keep this from me?

She blushed as red as a rose and said, "No, no, no, no! We're just friends. I swear."

"Mmmhmm..." Cristie said. Jake and I laughed at Annabeth's infuriated expression. Then we heard the school doors open. Annabeth whirled around, but it was just some girl who was late. Speaking of late...

"Crap! You guys, we're gonna be late. Hurry up Annabeth," Jake said in a whiney voice.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Annabeth would be the one making us late," Alex said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, I'm not going to be late...did I forget to mention that I'm supposed to wait here until he arrives to show him around?" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. The sinister smile she tacked on the end definitely didn't help.

We all shot her a glare and rushed to gather our things. Then the door opened again, and I swear my heart stopped. There was this guy in the doorway that was gorgeous! He had raven hair that completely balanced out his _amazing_ green eyes! He looked over at us and smiled a lopsided grin that nearly made me swoon. And then, wait for it, he started WALKING OVER TO US! AHH!

Annabeth laughed out loud and ran to the door. He ran to us. They met in the middle and hugged. He spun her in a circle and they both laughed. Then she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to us.

Annabeth knows this dude? How? He looked really outgoing, and Annabeth is actually kind of shy. We are her only friends. Or so I thought.

"You guys, this is Percy. He's my best friend," she said absentmindedly. I could tell she was watching us to see our reactions. I'm pretty sure our jaws were on the ground.

**I know it's short-I'm sorry. It's 4:30 in the morning where I am. I will be making a part 2/3 soon, so just wait for it. **

**ALSO-IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT. I POSTED ANOTHER STORY ABOUT ANNABETH SUPRISING PERCY AT HIGH SCHOOL! CHECK IT OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8--The Tiny Fight

**HEY! It's been wayyyy too long since I updated this story and I'm so sorry. The week before Winter Break is always super hectic, and I just got some free time. I cranked this one out at three in the morning for you guys, so it's a little bit on the shorter side. I think it's good, though. Either way, R&R! Love you guys as always!**

I was walking down the hallway in school when I heard yelling. I thought a student might be getting in trouble with a teacher, so I walked quicker. I reached a loud crowd, and after pushing my way through, I saw my friend and his girlfriend in the center of it. Everyone was watching them like the show they were putting on was better than tv. I realized they were the ones yelling.

"Percy-I don't care what you were trying to say! It was INSULTING!" Annabeth Chase screamed at her boyfriend, my friend, Percy Jackson.

"It wasn't meant to be insulting! It was supposed to be a compliment!" he defended himself.

I looked at the kid next to me, and found it was Grover Underwood. He was Percy's best friend from his summer camp. He had started attending soon after Annabeth did about a week ago.

"Are they going to break up?" I asked quietly.

Grover lightly laughed and informed me, "Oh, they fight all the time. It's best to let it run it's course. In a couple minutes they'll start swearing at each other in Greek, and then they make up and they're fine. Actually, they're most romantic when they're fighting."

"Seriously?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. Their first kiss was during a fight."

"Woah," I muttered softly to myself. We both turned our attention back to the warring couple.

"Perseus Jackson! Saying you like me blonde is like calling me dumb! I always say how much I hate my hair. Why would uou compliment it?!" Annabeth sounded furious.

"Because I love it! It makes you _you_. It lets you prove people wrong, and that makes your smartness even more noticeable."

"Smartness isn't a word."

"Why do you always have to correct me? Okay, I get it, I'm not as smart as you. You don't have to rub it in!"

"Here we go again. Percy, you know I can't help it! I think it's adorable that you always make up words. It's one of your cutest qualities. But it's my mom's side of me that can't help but correct it."

"Well it's still irritating! I swear, sometimes I wish you were an Aprodite kid."

What the heck is an Aphrodite kid?

"Oh, now I'm not pretty enough?! You know what?" then Annabeth started saying things in another language and Grover started giggling next to me.

I turned to him and said, "You can understand her?"

"Oh, sure," he replied with a wave of his hand, "she's saying some pretty mean stuff."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because I know she doesn't mean it. They love each other. I'm sure they'll get married soon, I know Percy's already considered it."

"Woah!" I exclaimed, shocked, "How do you know?"

"Oh-I-uh-he told me?" it came out more as a question when he said it but I let it slide. I was more preoccupied with what was happening in front of me.

Percy and Annabeth were stepping closer and closer with each word, until they were nose to nose.

Grover rubbed his hands together maniacally, "Here it comes!" he whispered.

With one quick movement, Percy quickly wrapped his hand around Annabeth's waist and kissed her.

She pulled away but laughed and hugged him.

"Love you," she said with a smile.

"Love you too," he said little laugh.

"Of course! Who wouldn't love me?" she mocked.

Grover laughed and they blushed at the sight of their crowd. Grover and I shooed the onlookers away before Percy and Annabeth could die of embarrassment.

"Did they see the whole thing?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Yup!" Grover told her with an evil smile.

"Thank the gods it wasn't a bad one!" Percy said in a relieved tone of voice.

"That wasn't a bad one?" I demanded.

"No, of course not, that was a _tiny_ one!" Grover laughed.

"I don't think I wanna see a big one..."

**THE END!**


	9. Chapter 9--Percabeth Proposal

**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Here's the newest update, sorry it took me a couple days :) **

Paul's POV:

It had been a long day of work. Dealing with high schoolers is like trying to catch a squirrel-so yes, practically impossible. Annabeth and Percy had gotten home a little while ago, and I'm sure Sally was in her office, writing. I sighed heavily and dropped my bag on the kitchen table. I turned on the coffee pot and went to look for an aspirin. I was walking into the living room when I heard Percy.

"Annabeth?"

I peeked around the corner. She was sitting on Percy's lap with her nose in a book. It was most likely on greek architecture.

"Hmm?" was her absent-minded response.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?"

Woah, what the heck are they talking about? I mean, we all knew they were going to get married, Sally had already started planning the wedding with Piper and Rachel-oh, I wasn't supposed to mention that. Don't tell anyone. Anyway, back to the conversation.

Annabeth looked up from her book, and said, "Yeah, sometimes. Especially during the Giant War when we were in Tartarus. Why?"

"It's just, well, I'm worried. I thought after the Titan War we had run out of bad guys to face, and then suddenly Gaea pops up out of nowhere! What if we die before we turn eighteen?" Percy sounded really concerned, and once again I was struck by how short their lifeline was.

"Yeah, I know Perce. Chances are it won't happen again, but we can't know for sure. With the third Great Prophecy already issued, I don't know what to expect. It's really unnerving."

"So will you marry me?" Percy proposed. **(Ha ha, get it, proposed like ask a question? Nevermind.)**

"What?" Annabeth sat up straighter on his lap and twisted around to look at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, this time with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Percy, we're only seventeen, the average person doesn't get married until they're in their twenties."

"Annabeth. We have been fighting MONSTERS since we were twelve. I'm pretty sure the 'normal' ship has sailed. We don't know when we might go to elysium, and I want to go there together."

"We will go together!" she said like the thought of not going with him had never crossed her mind.

"Then marry me."

"I-All right. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Yay!" he cheered like a little kid.

They laid back down on the couch like nothing had happened. I was slowly backing out of the doorway before they could notice me when I heard the last part of their conversation.

"Percy, I don't want you to get me a ring."

"Why not?"

"I'll just lose it during a fight or something. Get me a bead, have the Hephaestus cabin make it. That's what I want."

"All right, then. I'll have Leo make it."

"Good," she said satisfied, and then she opened her book again and I slipped out of the room and ran straight for the office.

"Sally, Sally, Sally!" I whisper-yelled.

"What? Is something wrong?" she said nervously.

I waved my hand and said, "No, nothing is wrong, something amazing has happened!"

"What is it?"

"Percy just proposed to Annabeth!" I was still whispering because I didn't want the kids to know I had heard them.

"WHAT?! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR YEARS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before dashing into the living room.

"You two," she gestured to them on the couch, "Are getting married?"

They blushed and Annabeth started to stutter but Percy cut her off by saying, "Only if you're okay with it, Mom."

"Okay with it? Of course I'm okay with it! I told Grover it would happened before November! I was right!"

"Wait, you bet on us getting engaged?" Percy exclaimed.

"Not just me-the whole camp. Even Chiron and Mr. D!" Percy hopped up and muttered something about iris messaging a whole bunch of people when Sally corrected herself by saying, "I mean, whaaaaat? No one bet anything on _anyone_!"

This is going to be a long night.

**Sorry if it's short! BTW-if you like this story read "Sally's Party" because it's about mortals meeting the demigods and it's awesome. The newest chapter is in the works now, so you should definitely read it. PM me for ideas please! This chapter goes to Princess of Flames because she came up with the idea, I just tweaked it a little. BYE MY LOVELIES!**


	10. Chapter 10--Grimm

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I was at my great uncles' house all weekend and my stupid laptop wouldn't connect to the wifi and it was being dumb and ughhhhhh so i wrote. but i couldn't update. I'm so sorry. I love you guys so much that I made a small story at the end of this, so it's like a double chapter. YAY! Either way, enjoy! Love you ALL, especially those who followed/faved/reviewed. A small review, even just a simple "great" lights up my day, so please take the time. *kisses and cookies for all!***

**DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINES IN ALL OF MY CHAPTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. Unless...what if I am Rick Riordan in disguise, hiding from all the fangirls who want to break into my house and steal Blood of Olympus...**

Annabeth was supposed to be meeting Percy outside his school right after the bell rang, but she knew it would take him an extra fifteen minutes to get out of there, so she brought a book. It was 'Grimm's Original Fairytales' and she loved it. It was big, and heavy, and ideal for smacking late people in the head with. She sat on the steps out front and opened to the one she was currently reading, about Snow White. She had barely gotten one sentence in when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, expecting to see Percy, but instead she saw a boy her own age with light brown hair. She scowled at him.

"I don't know you," she snapped.

"I don't know you, either," he pointed out, sitting next to her, "but I was interested in the book that you're reading. Is that about Grimm fairy tales?"

He was smart, it seemed, but definitely not smarter than her. He should have known that interrupting a girl while she was reading was not a wise decision.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to reading while I wait."

She looked back down at the page, her long ponytail swinging over her shoulder and getting in her way. She didn't move it , though, because she knew the guy was still there.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked good naturedly. Annabeth couldn't tell if he was just a lonely kid, or if he was trying to flirt.

"My boyfriend. You really are belligerent, you know that?" she told him, rather rudely. The kid just wouldn't leave her alone. She glared at him with her stormy gray eyes, and he scooted back a little. He braced his feet like he was ready to run at any moment.

"Wow, smart and pretty. Impressive," he winked at her, as if he was sure he had won her heart.

"I have a very strong boyfriend, and he's extremely overprotective, so if you're trying to flirt you can knock it off. I'm not some prize you can ogle at. I am a person. And I don't even know your name."

"My name's Evan, Evan Reynald."

"I honestly don't care," she drawled in a bored voice.

"What's yours?" he pestered her once again.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know you."

"But you could," he offered in a 'macho' voice, "Do you want to go see a movie on Friday?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I have a boyfriend?" she demanded, exasperated.

"He doesn't have to know, though. Or you could just break up with him. I don't know...Annabeth," he pondered the question with a voice that clearly said it had never crossed his mind, while reading the name on the tag of her backpack. You know, the one that if you lose it someone can see who it belongs to and return it to you.

"I really don't know you, and you better move on before I beat the living Hades out of you!" Annabeth threatened harshly.

Evan looked at her kind of funny, probably because she said 'Hades' instead of crap.

"All right, all right," Evan surrendered, getting up and dusting off his khakis and straightening his Polo. He strolled away and Annabeth again started reading.

Evan didn't go far, just around the corner. He could peek out and see Annabeth from his hiding place, and he was determined to find out who her boyfriend was.

After a few more minutes of agonizing waiting, a boy emerged from the building and made his way towards Annabeth. They hugged and stood talking on the steps to have a quick conversation. Evan was trying desperately to figure out what they were saying by reading their lips when Annabeth grabbed her book and whacked Percy in the head with it. Hard. But Percy just laughed and grabbed Annabeth's hand. They were about to walk away, when another figure emerged. It was Paul Blofis, and after hugging both Annabeth and Percy, they started to walk away.

As they passed Evan's hiding spot, he hissed, "Annabeth!"

She and her boyfriend, who Evan could now see was Percy Jackson, whirled toward the noise.

"Call me!" Evan whispered and made the phone sign with his hand.

Evan expected Percy to be jealous, or at least a little bit worried that Evan would steal his girl, but both Annabeth and Percy burst out laughing.

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks," she said through her giggles, and then skipped away with Percy.

Yes, that's right, they skipped.

**Did you like it? It's 2:30 am and I've been running around like crazy and I'm actually FALLING ASLEEP while I'm writing this. I was originally going to write about Percy and Annabeth returning to Sally after the Giant War and a mortal seeing them and them being engaged but it felt fake and idiotic and way too cliche. So i deleted it and wrote that stuff up there. I think this one was better. It still sucks, I know, but I'm working SUPER hard on the next chapter. Either way, I felt inspired to write a short story about a headcanon that I found online. This is the headcanon:**

** what if the seven are all sitting at a table talking. And Percy's just like 'this would be so much easier if i had taken up the whole immortality thing' and everyone's silent for a second in awe. And jason's all like 'immortality? why on earth would you give that up?' And everyone gradually looks at annabeth and she's staring into space, a wistful smile on her face like she's reliving memories.**

**I thought it was awesome so I made up a story to expand upon it. Hope you guys like it:**

The seven were sitting at the dinner table, eating dessert. Hedge had long ago pushed back from the table and clopped to his room. He had decided that the wrestling match that he had recorded was more important than the strategy meeting they were holding.

"Guys, we can't just go straight through. There is absolutely no way, we'll be swarmed by monsters. Romans aren't allowed here for a reason, okay?" Jason argued.

The teenagers had been bickering for the last two days about how to cross the Mediterranean Sea. Hazel demanded that they go straight through, no matter the consequences. Her half-brother, Nico, was being held hostage by two sort-of-giants and she knew he didn't have much time. To her, getting there faster was worth the risk.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo knew it was wiser to take the longer route, which had predominately fewer monsters. Hazel, Frank, and Leo were stuck in the 'if we just drive really fast through the middle, maybe the monsters won't catch us' mindframe. Frank and Leo knew it was ridiculous, but they both liked Hazel, (yes, I do mean 'like-like' for those of you with elementary-school-age minds) and wanted to prove that they liked her even more than the other boy.

Annabeth had tried outsmarting them, Piper had tried charmspeaking them, and Percy was tempted to soak them repeatedly with cold water until they agreed. Jason had tried using leadership skills, but it just wasn't working.

"You guys, there is no way we could take all those monsters. It's like moths to a flame. We would _die_! Don't you see that?" Annabeth cried helplessly.

"This would be so much easier if I had taken up that whole immortality thing," Percy grumbled to himself. Well, he meant to say it to himself, but it came out a little loud.

Everyone in the room stopped talking. There was a clang as Leo dropped the tiny metal dragon he had been building.

"You what?" Jason breathed, sounding strangled.

Percy blushed bright red. He had told the campers to keep it on the down low after the war, after all, not a lot of demigods turn down immortality. Make that-_no_ demigods turn down immortality. He already felt like enough of a freak, being the Savior of Olympus and all, and he didn't need to be stared at anymore. But it was a little too late for that.

"Uh, I turned down immortality..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Jason asked loudly, as if angered by Percy turning down such a valuable opportunity.

Percy didn't answer, just waited to see if anyone would guess. Piper realized first. She swiveled her head to look at Annabeth, her original shock never leaving her face.

The rest of the table soon discovered what she was looking at, and stared at Annabeth as well. Annabeth, though, was looking at none of them. She was leaning towards Percy, her eyes glassy, like she was reliving old memories.

"You turned down _immortality_ for _Annabeth_?! That is so sweet! You were such a good boyfriend, even back then!" Piper squealed, sounding uncharacteristically Aphrodite-ish.

Percy looked confused for a second, and then shook his head.

"Oh, we weren't dating yet, we had just won the war," he explained.

Piper's jaw dropped, and she stammered, "You-what-I-OH MY GODS-No wonder-I mean-Just-AH!"

Percy looked concernedly at her, like she had gone mad. Then he examined the rest of the demigods. They all looked like they were going to faint.

Suddenly, Annabeth spoke up, "Hey, Perce, remeber when I took that poison dagger for you?"

He nodded, and she continued, "And out on the balcony, I told you that you were cute when you were worried? I totally didn't mean to say that to you. I was so mortified! And then Silena hugged you and _apologized_ to me! She couldn't have made it any more obvious that she knew I liked you."

Percy laughed and said, "What about during our first quest, and we were playing hacky-sack with that apple, and then Grover ate it? You started laughing really hard, and I remember thinking you looked really cute when you laughed."

She blushed and told him, "What about when Grover-," she had to stop for a second because she had started to giggle just thinking about it, "-When Grover wore a-he wore the wedding dress-and Clarisse was so dumb-and Polyphemus!-"

By this point, both Percy and Annabeth had fallen out of their chairs laughing, the other demigods looking on in confusion.

"Baby blue tux!" they yelled out at the same time.

"What about when Rachel announced to a cafe full of people we were demigods?" Percy suggested, still rolling on the floor. The other five demigods had given up trying to understand, and decided to let the two have their moment.

"Oh my gods, I wanted to kill her! She was SO trying to steal you from me, and she could lead us through the stupid freaking Labyrinth when I couldn't, and I seriously just wanted to run her through with my dagger! And now, we're like best friends!" Annabeth still found this hilarious.

It had been so long since the two demigods had been together, had been able to be laughing about _anything_, really, that it felt nice to just be joking around with each other. They couldn't stop cracking up. They were practically crying, and the funniest part was, they were laughing about near death experiences. Every once in a while they would just spit out a couple random words, but event that was enough to trigger the other's memory.

"Grover's fancy flying!"

"Uncle Ferdinand!"

"Chariot Races!"

"Flesh-eating birds!" that one was Percy.

"The Arch!"

"Toilets!"

"'Uh, we were just looking at maps!'"

"Guinea pigs!"

"'He was the bravest person I've ever known. He's...RIGHT THERE!'"

"'Uh, who should I ask?'"

"How about when I kissed you and then ran, and you _still_ didn't ask me out, you idiot!" Annabeth accused teasingly.

By now their laughing had died down, and they were leaning with their backs against the live video feed of Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, you almost got me killed! I sat there for like five minutes trying to remember my own name! How'd you expect me to get out alive?" he grumbled lightly, nudging her shoulder with his own.

She laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, knowing he would understand. She grinned at him.

He pouted and complained, "You are so not making this easy on me!"

"I'm never gonna make things easy on you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her up by her arm. The other five kids just stared at them.

Annabeth blushed and stuttered, "Sorry, guys. I've just missed this so much. Being without your best friend for six and a half months is really hard."

Percy nodded emphatically to show his agreement.

"It felt like we were back at Camp, I could almost smell the strawberries..." Percy trailed off, staring wistfully at the grass swaying in the wind at Camp.

Suddenly, Annabeth almost fell over. Percy caught her but she had a look of panic on her face.

"What? What's wrong?!" he demanded.

"Sally. We never called Sally! Oh, I feel awful. Your iris-messaging wasn't working while you were gone, but would it work now? I didn't even realize that Iris might let you send messages."

"Oh my gods, you're right. I have my memory back, it might work! Annabeth, we have to try it. Let's go to my room, and we'll call her," he said excitedly, already attempting to drag his girlfriend out of the room.

She stayed firmly in her spot, and gestured for him to wait one minute.

"Back to strategy. We have to go around. Going straight through is a suicide mission. Sorry, Hazel, I want to save Nico too. But our best shot of rescuing him is going around. I'll talk to you guys in the morning," she said sternly, before turning on her heel and sprinting out with Percy.

Piper turned to Jason with her hands massaging the sides of her head, and told him, "My mom is screaming so loud right now. She waited five years for this to happen, she says. In her opinion, they're the best love story since Helen. You know, of Troy? Yeah, and she won't shut up about it. It's gonna be a long night."

"I can't believe he turned down immortality for a girl he wasn't dating!" Leo exclaimed.

"That's the best part. He was so in love with Annabeth, it wasn't worth losing her. And he didn't even have her yet! My mom is right about one thing-they are _definitely_ made to be," Piper said softly.

Frank looked kind of happy, and explained, "I think it's really cute. When Percy first got to the camp, he asked me if I knew any girl named Annabeth. She was the only thing he remembered. And then in Alaska, we were in this giant library, and I noticed him smiling to himself, but then he froze and kind of flipped out. He explained later that he had been thinking that Annabeth would love that sort of place, when he realized he had remembered something. But as soon as he started to think about it, it was gone. He was really upset that he couldn't remember more of her. He was dead-set on finding her. He really loves her."

Of course, Leo had to ruin the moment by making fun of Frank for being mushy, and then Hazel and Leo started bickering, and Piper had a migraine from her mom, and Jason was incredibly jealous, and so everyone just went to bed. But all night, from one room, you could hear laughing and joking and talk of blue chocolate chip cookies.

**How was it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT! does anyone know how to put those gray lines in your story?**

**Bye guys, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11--Tutor Session

**Hola! I know, i know, im a bad person...I just had no inspiration for this story. And then, while prancing around my room and singing Les Miserables, I had an idea! So yay! But then I couldn't find my laptop charger! So I am finalllyyyyyyyyyy making a chapter. So yay! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle-aged man who is a writing-genius, sadly, so I am stuck here writing things on FanFiction with my fellow fangirls.**

I was sitting in the library, tapping my foot. I had arranged with my English teacher to aid *cough tutor cough* a student in here today at three thirty. It was now three forty five and I was still the only one in the library.

The doors swung open to reveal a tall boy with black hair and green eyes (um, gorgeous much?) and a blonde girl with gray eyes and a pissy look on her face.

The chick shoved the boy through the doorway and pointed to me. Was I supposed to tutor _them_? I agreed to tutor one idiot, not two.

I waved half-heartedly as they made their way over.

"I'm Annabeth. This is Percy," the blonde said briskly as she nudged his shoulder.

He nodded at me glumly.

"Hi. I'm Mandy, the tutor," I said shyly as I stuck out my hand.

Percy gripped my hand so hard I gasped, he quickly let go. He sheepishly grinned opted for a slight wave at me instead. Annabeth shook my hand quickly, and then muttered something about finding a book and sprinted off. Why she was sprinting, I have no idea.

Percy pulled out a chair and plunked down, pouting like a child.

"I don't need tutoring, you know. My teacher made me come, but I _know_ how to do math," he informed me bitterly.

"If you know how to do it, why did your teacher send you here?" I questioned, keeping my tone light. I knew perfectly well that he was probably awful in math and desperately needed my help, but I figured it was best not to get on his badside before I have to spend an hour and a half with him.

"I didn't have time to do my homework the night before because I was seeing friends, and when I came into class she didn't let me explain!" he was raising his voice and waving his arms around animatedly to prove his point,"She immediately decided that I had no idea what I was doing, and now I have to be in a STUPID LIBRARY UNTIL FIVE!"

"Hey! Percy!" Annabeth's voice carried from the other side of the room, "I don't care if it's after-school, this is still a library. Could you keep it DOWN, maybe? I'm _trying_ to read here!"

He just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue in her general direction. If you were wondering, he was still pretty cute while doing it.

Percy turned back to me expectantly.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" I demanded defensively.

"Tutor away!" he said with a sweep of his arm, as if showing off a prize on 'Wheel of Fortune'.

"I will, just get out your math homework." I explained in my best 'DUH' voice.

"I was supposed to bring my _math homework_?!" he spluttered, a look of total confusion on his face, "Annabeth? Do you have my - "

She cut him off by walking up to the table with a sheet in her hand, saying, "Math homework? Why yes, I do."

He smiled at her and she smirked, slipping the sheet on the table, "I told you to grab it before we left, didn't I?"

He blushed and waved her away with his hand. Yet again, she disappeared. I couldn't decide what was going on with them. Were they dating? It didn't seem like it, they hadn't mentioned anything, and she didn't seem to be jealous that he was sitting at a table with another girl. I mean, I'm not trying to sound self-obsessed or anything, but I am pretty. So maybe they're just friends? Or siblings? It was frustrating - I can usually read people really well.

* * *

Sixty minutes later and we were halfway through the sheet. The kid was like a tutor's worst nightmare. He had ADHD (emphasis on the 'H') and he also had dyslexia. The word problems took fifteen minutes apiece, and there were three of them. He couldn't sit still for, like, three seconds. It was ridiculous! And also super endearing. I had decided he was adorkable and I really liked him.

"So, um, what are you going to do after this?" I asked while he was double checking the last question.

He glanced up in suprise, and then said, "Oh, I'm going for ice cream with Annabeth."

"Ice cream? It's like twenty degrees outside!"

"It's never too cold for ice cream," he said seriously, looking at me like I was the crazy one here.

"Okay," I relented, this conversation was not going the way I wanted, "So is Annabeth your sister?"

He started laughing and between gasps he informed that he was her girlfriend. Of two months. I still have a chance!

"That's cool...so where'd you meet?" I asked nonchalantly, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"We met five years ago at summer camp, and we've been best friends ever since," offered a voice behind me.

I whirled around in my seat to see Annabeth standing behind me with a book tucked under her arm. She didn't look jealous, still, and it was kind of ticking me off. I mean, I knew she was smart enough to figure out that I was trying to steal her man. Did she trust him that much?

"Hey!" Percy greeted with a half-smile.

She walked over and sat next to him, slapping him on her way. He flinched and poked her in her ribs to get her back. Is it just me or does that sound like an unhealthy relationship? Maybe it's just me.

I coughed and they looked at me.

"I, uh, I think you're done, Percy," I said quietly.

"Huh. Thanks! It only took my an hour and a half-ish!" he said happily, as if that was actually an appropriate amount of time in which to complete a twenty question math sheet.

He and Annabeth packed up and she went to put back her book.

Percy gave me a hug (*cue butterflies and near heart attack*) and he left with his arm slung around Annabeth. I could hear them making fun of each other as they left. As much as it saddens me, they are an adorable couple. Maybe I should focus on Bradley from Mathletes...he is pretty cute!


End file.
